Użytkownik:Gideon2054
czesc lubie jesć rails are gay stonks rip grigorij kirby kirby kirby kirby kirby rip flash player w czasach kiedy jeszcze interesowałem się wrestlingiem stałem się takim wielkim fanem że teraz podświadomie wszystko (tzn filmy czy gry) wydane po 5/6 maja 2002 (data zmiany nazwy WWF na WWE) uważam za słabe i ciężko z tym żyć bo ekscytuje mnie teraz widzenie daty 2000 albo 2001 na grach PS2 lol jestem dumny z użytkowników tej wiki light nadal nie wybaczyłem ci że usunąłeś mój profil w 2016 bo bólu dupy dostałeś Fandom jest słaby kurna a administracja na CS to tragedia rail01 jest n00bem rail01 nie ma życia rail01 powiedział całą prawde o sobie w sekcji "jestem" rail01 niszczy innym dobrą zabawę bo sam jedyne co robi to edytuje i edytuje rail01 jest przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie jaki idiota banuje kogoś za sarkastyczny śmiech z powodu ultrasłabego żartu, do tego na zawsze i usuwając jego profil jak debil? (patrzę na ciebie light, drugi debilu) prosto mówiąc, rail01 to ultra debil który myśli że jest fajny jak umie edytować w css i odpierdzeila mu kiedy trochę dostanie władzy bo jest przewrażliwiony i wszystko odbiera jako obrazę + jest huyem który niszczy dobrą zabawę ludziom którzy nic do niego nie mają Oceny Codów *Jedynka - 10/10, najlepsza z serii *Druga - 9/10 całkiem ok ale kampania rosyjska nudna i brakuje magii jedynki, poza tym te binokle były bez użytku *Trzecia - 9,5/10 druga najlepsza część, poza tym takze pierwsza w jaką grałem *Czwórka - 9/10 trzecia najlepsza część, świetne przeniesienie w czasy nowoczesne ale troszke nudne czasami *Czwórka na ds - 8,5/10 dorównuje pctowej wersji, ale sztuczna inteligencja to durność *Waw - 6/10 nie lubię, ale Reznow i gib ratowały tę grę, poza tym lubiałem palić ludzi ogniem *Modern warfare 2 - 8/10 ogólnie fajne ale początek gry to absurd, najpierw zaczynamy w wielkich bitwach z talibami jak za starych czasów, potem klimatyczna misja z Soapem i tu nagle zabijanie cywili na lotnisku i 3 wojna światowa bez wytłumaczenia, ale ogólnie fajne *Black ops - 7/10 całkiem ok ale nie podoba mi się granie szaleńcem, ale przynajmniej grywalne postacie mówią. poza tym fajne misje jak zawsze *Modern warfare 3 - 8,5/10 też fajne, lubiałem misje delty ale trzecia wojna światowa trwająca 3 miesiące to absurd, jak całą fabuła modern warfare od dwójki, poza tym najlepsze spec opsy spośród dwóch części *Black ops 2 - 7/10 absurdalne dziadki mason hudson i woods walczący w wielkich bitwach i trochę głupia fabuła, ale fajne misje. i fajnie że można obejrzeć swój mecz z MP z botami ;P *Ghosts - 3/10 motyw z dwoma bracmi walczącymi dla tajnej organizaci fajny, ale logan to szmata na posyłki, plus głupai fabuła plus głupie zakończenie *AW - 6/10 gra która mnie wciągnęła w coda, miała fajne misje ale absurdalną scenerię i fabułę, zwłaszcza z plot twistem mówiącym o tym że atlas jest zły *Heroes - 8,5/10 niestety zamiast pozbyć się drzew i zniszczonych pojazdów na samym początku zacząłem budować bazę przez co wszystko zwalilem. Poza tym nowe updaty robią grę jeszcze gorszą a klany są wg mnie niepotrzebne zbytnio bo i tak cię wywalą za nic Oceny innych gier *Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga - 11/10, moja ulubiona gra *Inne Lego - od 8,5 do 10 *Commando 2 - 10,5/10, moja druga ulubiona gra *Watch Dogs - 9/10 gdyby tylko nie miało tak zje**** optymalizacji *Battlefield Hardline - 9/10, ze wszystkich battlefieldów jakie mam na multiplayerze najlepiej sie bawiłem wtej grze *Rayman Origins i Legends - 9,5/10 *Stare Angry Birds - 10, szkoda że zeszły na psy *Snipers vs Thieves - 9,5/10, szkoda że mój tablet jest za słaby by już uciągnąć tą grę *Gry MDickie - od 7 do 10 *Kirby Superstar Ultra - 10/10 *Roblox - 10/10 *Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2005) - 10/10 *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order -10/10 *Half Life - 9/10 *Half Life 2 - 9,5/10 Gry które przeszedłem na 100% *Tiny Thief - nie było trudno *Lego Star Wars 3 DS - ta wersja usuwa wiele dodatkowych misji, rzeczy do zdobycia itp przez co jest łatwiej robić na 100% Moje ulubione konsole do gier #SNES #PS2 #Nintendo DS #Nintendo 64 #GameBoy Classic i Colour #Switch #Xbox 360 #Gamecube #MegaDrive #Dreamcast Plany growe na przyszłość *Jakies gta asap *Ace Attorney Fajne kanały na yt *NintendoComplete *minimme *whoisthisgit *ERB *Virtual Gaming Library *Dan Bull *Kacpi26 *GameHut *Stop Skeletons From Fighting Cytaty Kiedyś ten artykuł to był SPAM, teraz jest normalnym artykułem - ja 2014/15 HAHA mój avatar to król świń - ja 2014 świnie rządzą!! (ale i tak bardziej ptaki xd) - ja 2014 Ptaszynka to boczek i szynka - anonim 2014 Ja jestem nim ( chyba) - ja o królu świń 2014 Młody Zachajew kierował czołgiem, a jego stary obsługiwał działo :D - 9 force recon Tak w sumie to wszystko co pisze 9 force to złoto lol Jeśli odwiedziłeś ten profil możesz potwierdzić to na ankiecie Odwiedziłeś? odwiedziłem Moja biografia na wiki in a nutshell czerwiec i lipiec 2014 - wchodzenie na angry birds wiki z anoma 24 lipca 2014 - założenie konta lipiec - sierpień 2014 - walka ze stałymi użytkownikami angry birds wiki i ban wrzesień 2014 - odbanowanie, bycie polubianym przez angrybirdsowców październik 2014 - marzec 2015 - świetne czasy w międzyczasie założenie spamo wiki i wojny o biurokratę w międzyczasie wyłączenie konta i przywrócenie go kwiecień 2015 - pierwsze objawy nielubienia, zostanie stałym użytkownikiem cod wiki czerwiec 2015 - ostatnia aktywność na angry birds, przeniesienie się na dobre na cod reszta 2015 - odejście ze spamo, zostanie moderatorem a potem administratorem na cod styczeń/luty 2016 - light sie pojawia i powoduje odebranie mi admina, ogromne spadki w aktywnościthumb|mój order wakacje 2016 - siedzenie na czacie centrum społeczności grudzień 2016 - mały powrót na spamo początek 2017 - stały powrót na spamo, większa aktywność na cod cały 2017 - spamspamspam, pou, wojny szkolne, wojny z angrybirdsowcami i spam początek 2018 - nadal bardzo fajnie 31 sierpień 2018 - zamknięcie spamo, zniszczenie kariery na wiki cały wrzesień 2018 - walczenie o spamo z helperami 4 październik 2018 - jednodniowy global za zacytowanie jednego słowa za które nie powinno sie banować 12 marzec 2019 - odejście z wiki kwiecień/maj 2019 - zepsucie się laptopa 24 lipiec 2019 - powrót na wiki oraz 5 lecie kariery 31 sierpień 2019 - rok od zamknięcia spamo 16 listopada 2019 - 5 rocznica założenia spamo 24 grudzień 2019 - moja piąta wigilia na tej obecnie gównoplatformie 31 grudzień 2019 - 5 sylwester na shitdomie TA WIKI TO ANAIS ANICHILATORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RIP SPAMO Spamo.... Spamo... Spamo... ******************************